


Mommy Issues

by Wiley (doubledoubleu)



Category: Oathbreaker - Fandom
Genre: 8k words, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Protect Thyia Squad (TM), but - Freeform, fuck her man, help me, here we are, i love them, i wrote this bc i was big mad at thyia's mom, if u squint at the end theres a teensy bit of argandea/viri/thyia, it was supposed to be a drabble tbh, mommy issues out the wazoo, uhhh idk man idk what this rly is, virion being a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/Wiley
Summary: Mommy issues a.k.a Virion is rightously angry that Thyia's mother doesn't love her and chews her out for it.Basically a rewrite of what would happen if Virion did in fact get to interact with Thyia's mom. Minor fucking around with the canon just to put Virion in the right place at the right time, nothing too crazy.Rin if u see this i love u(づ￣ ³￣)づ
Relationships: Thyia/Virion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Mommy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i kinda said it all in the summary. I hope ya'll are ready for 8k words of what was meant to be a drabble ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> its 6am this has to stop i have work today dhgfvfhskfsd

Virion huffed, pushing his slick hair out of his face. He hated the rain. 

Well, no, that wasn't quite true. Virion had always loved the rain, for many reasons, but he hated being wet. It made his hair an intolerable mess and it always took hours to dry. If this was the weather Gaelians had to put up with all the time, maybe he could understand their distasteful temperaments a bit more. Maybe. 

Taking a few silent steps forward, the elf leaned against the tree in front of him, ears pricking forward as he listened for footsteps in front of him. 

When Virion had caught wind of the pirate attack that had conveniently started right at the King’s arrival, he immediately felt suspicious. A pirate attack at the very port they needed to travel from to reach Khell, the day they arrived? Whispers of a Khell price held captive on one of the very pirate ships holding the bay? Very suspicious indeed. 

This whole thing seemed a bit fishy to him, and he had decided the best course of action was to keep an eye on Thyia. He trekked behind the group Thyia had left with, Their cacophonous footsteps easily covering his own. He heard their footsteps slow to a stop in front of him which forced him to halt as well. He leaned up against a tree, elven eyes just able to make out Thyia’s form in the party ahead.

“Is there any particular reason you don't want us to be alone with the Khell prince?” Her arms were folded as she turned to face the woman Virion presumed was her mother.

“Stay out of it, Thyia.” Yes, definitely her mother. There was too much familiar animosity in that voice to be anything else.

“You know Lea’s suggestion is good. There must be a reason why you're so keen on risking all of our lives.” Thyia challenged, her point a very valid one.

“There is a reason. A reason that is none of your damn business. I told you, I will not have you question my orders.” Thyia’s mother seemed quite distasteful, if Virion were being honest. Then again, the only tasteful Gaelian he has ever met was Thyia herself. She obviously had not taken after her mother. 

“We are not your soldiers. We are here on behalf of the King of Walinad. We will not obey you without question, Commander. You need to come clean and tell us why we should be willing to risk our lives for your reckless plan.” Virion quite liked watching Thyia’s noncompliance. 

“You are wasting our time.” The Commander tried to brush her off, but Thyia was having none of it.

“No, your elusion is.” Virion smiled at that. She was right.

“You think you are smart, don't you? WIlling to stop everything to soothe your personal curiosity. Selfish, Thyia. You've always been selfish. Reminds me of why you were never my favorite.” Virion’s brow raised at that, surprised at the venom in her tone at Thyia’s valid questioning, no matter how insubordinate it came across.

Thyia paused, a hurt look flashing across her face before she smoothed it over with a poisonous smile. “Funny, considering I’m your remaining.” 

Virion watched in shock as the Commander raised her hand back and quickly brought it down across her cheek. “Get the hell out of my sight!” The elf watched as she stormed off, eyes narrowing in rage. He wanted to hurt that woman. Badly. Maybe he would get the chance, one day, if he was lucky. 

“You know, we were fine either way. Why did you push her?” The Kag’ash’s voice brought Virion’s eyes back to where the rest of the party stood. 

“It wasn't undeserved. It’s fine.” The resignation and guilt in Thyia’s voice caused a twinge of paint to twist in Virion’s chest. She still hadn’t forgiven herself. 

“Not a Gaelian way of showing affection, right?” Argandea was trying to lighten the mood.

“No, that’s a slap on the back. Not the face.” Thyia looked to the side.

“Right. Thought so.” With that said, the party carried on and Virion continued his trail behind them. 

As the trees became more sparse and the underbrush more loud, Virion found himself having to fall back a bit. He cursed as he lost track of them for a moment, eyes and ears straining to hear them.

_Ah, there you are. ___

__Virion made his way towards where he had picked up the sound of Thyia’s voice, coming into earshot just in time to hear her speak._ _

__“...good at destroying things.” Virion picked out the end of her sentence, trying to surmise what was going on._ _

__The Commander’s voice responded. “Nothing you do will give you redemption. I don’t need your heroism.”_ _

__Virion bristled, clenching his teeth to bite back a hiss of rage. What did this woman know of redemption? Thyia had done more than enough to redeem herself of her past. She had saved the entire continent from a raging demon, and she had sacrificed _everything _to do so. This woman could never imagine what it felt like to lose your Surge-- Virion himself could only begin to imagine the pain-- and yet she dare to say that Thyia had not done enough? The elf drew in a breath, trying to calm himself. He could feel his Surge reacting to his anger, and the last thing he needed was to reveal himself to an entire battalion of people who would love nothing more than to kill him. Not to mention it surely would not help Thyia, having these people know of his association with her. None of them would be willing to understand the situation, the half minded brutes. But it didn’t bother him, he wasn’t all that fond of any of them either, most especially Thyia’s mother. The dwarf and the Kag’ash were tolerable, but only because Virion knew they would protect Thyia if she were in danger.___ _

____“This isn’t for you, nor for redemption. I’ve redeemed myself long ago. I don’t need your forgiveness” Thyia’s voice stood defiantly against her mothers. _Good. _Virion thought. _At least she knows it. _______ _ _

________“Good, because you are not getting it.” Virion could hear the woman storm off again and he seethed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I thought my family relationships were bad…” The Kag’ash chuckled forcefully from where he stood in front of Virion, an obvious attempt to lighten the mood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A mirthless smile glazed over Thyia’s face. “That’s what happens when you kill your little sister.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Virion's chest ached at her words. He knew the story-- not fully, but enough to know that it was an unavoidable tragedy brought about by naivety and coercion. Thyia blamed herself far too much for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thyia…” the Kag’ash’s expression turned to one of sympathy, a silent question riding in his tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thyia nodded at him. “After this battle. And a few bottles of wine. Good luck”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Virion could not help but feel a stab of jealousy at her words. Thyia should not feel obligated to share her past with these people, and the thought that the Kag’ash had somehow earned enough of her trust to hear this story made him feel queasy. But now was not the time. Virion pushed his hair out of his face again as he began to follow Thyia as she moved. He fell back even more, knowing that he no longer had the advantage of multiple people’s footsteps to cover his own. Thyia was a hard person to sneak up on, and Virion knew she would be pleased to know she was being babysat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he stayed a good distance behind her, trying to listen for the sound of her footsteps without being close enough for her to hear his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was a futile mission he knew, as he quickly lost sense of Thyia’s path. Virion paused, taking a moment to shake some less than desirable residue off his shoe. Change of plans then. With a mumbled spell, Virion summoned Riz, the giant flying eyeball happy to be of service._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Keep an eye on Thyia, Riz. Make sure she stays safe all the way to the pirate’s ships and I will meet you both there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sey! Kcolraw dnerif wollof!” With a happy chirrup, Riz flapped up into the sky, leaving Virion alone in the damp forest. Riz flew above the trees, keeping an eye on Thyia’s path, and Virion knew that he would be alerted if something were to happen. With that in mind, he diverted his path, making his way towards the estimated location of the pirate’s ship while also allowing himself the distance required to keep Thyia from suspecting his trail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For once in my life, I’d like to fall in love with an intelligent person. But alas, no. I have a type.” Virion murmured to himself, grumbling as he trekked through the rain. If he was being realistic, he knew Thyia’s plan had made the most sense, but Divines, did she have to do it alone? Without her Surge, Virion knew she would be vulnerable if the pirate’s ship was not as empty as their party seemed to have hoped. Thankfully he was there, and hopefully, if things went according to plan, he would just observe Thyia’s work without having to intervene.  
Picking up his pace, Virion grinned to himself. “Well, time to go save my damsel in distress.” He chuckled, only to stop short at the sight of a hooded figure. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not so fast, Court Mage.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shit. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who are you?” Virion took a defensive pose. If the figure has used his title, chances were it wasn’t a friendly visit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A servant of our Divine. Our Champion has a message for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your Champion?” Virion raised an eyebrow in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“King Calywen sends his regards.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A stab of guilt raced through Virion’s chest at the name. “Calywen…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you think your betrayal would go unnoticed?” the hooded Warlock summoned his Surge, a red aura growing around him as whispers began to hiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Virion straightened, summoning his own power. Now was not the time to reflect on his twisted relationship with Calywen. “No, I suppose not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Summoning a ward, he stepped forward. “Just so you know, if any harm comes to my girlfriend because I was busy fighting you instead of helping her, you are losing limbs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At his words, the human Warlock charged, not dignifying his threat with a response. Virion threw up a shielding ward, blocking the first attack and whipping around with his own. To his surprise, the Warlock dodged easily, hopping away with the grace of an assassin, not a soldier. _No matter, _Virion thought to himself. _I’ve fought my fair share of both. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So who exactly are you? Calywen’s new plaything?” Virion found himself a little jealous at the thought. He shook it off, barely dodging a well timed throw that would have hit if he had been even just the slightest bit more distracted. The Warlock made no attempt to respond, meeting each of Virion’ blows with his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He’s a fool you know,” Virion taunted, dancing around a freezing ward and twisting to land a punch on his attacker. “He’s power hungry and blind. He may be ambitious, but his ambitions have blinded him and his high position leaves him very easy to topple.” The punch was not very effective, but the Warlock seemed more open to physical attacks than magical. It left Virion an opening for hand to hand combat, but without a weapon, this fight was going to take a while. Pitching his arm up in a grand motion, Virion threw a showy flame, grabbing a low hanging branch with his other arm and swinging his feet into the chest of his attacker as he was forced to dodge the magic. The man stumbled, quickly throwing up a ward as he picked himself up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“King Calywen cares only about power, and he will betray anyone if he thinks it can get him what he wants.” Virion threw a blow with his words, trying to distract his opponent. The Warlock blocked easily, but Virion pushed on. “You should question your loyalty, soldier. You will be tossed aside at any second.” Virion dropped to the ground, sweeping a kick that knocked the hooded man off his feet. “In fact,” Virion quickly swung on top of the man, landing a heavy punch on his ribs.”You will most likely be killed when you return without killing me.” Virion managed to land another blow to the man’s head before being thrown off with a burst of magic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“King Calywen doesn’t take kindly to failure.” Virion picked himself up and summoned a ward, the two men staring each other down. “He doesn’t believe in second chances.” They circled each other as Virion continued. “Normally neither do I, but if you leave now, I will let you live. If you run now, Calywen won’t notice your desertion until you can find passage to another country. You could live a simple life without having to fear losing your neck every day. It’s a good deal.” Virion stilled, waiting to see how the man reacted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I do not serve your foolish king. He is merely a pawn for our greater cause.” The hooded Warlock charged with a snarl throwing two strong spells in quick succession. “Soon you will understand the will of Xiris! Hail our Divine!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The attacks left Virion stumbling, a quick yet shoddy shield saving him from most of the damage. _A fanatic. Great. _Circling around, Virion found his composure and they continued their dance, Virion dealing physical blows while dodging the man’s magic. Now that he thought about it, this man’s style reminded him a bit of Thyia’s-- his movements fluid and his spells emotional, contrary to the practiced and disciplined style of the Aldwenn’s Warlock army. _Ah. _Virion doubled back, keeping his distance from the Warlock. This man used his magic religiously, not as a weapon like most Warlocks did. It further cemented Virion’s assumptions that he would be at a loss trying to find an opening for magical attacks. Thyia’s magic had always bested him in one on one fights, her close bond to the source of her power giving her the upper hand. If this man was the same way, Virion knew he would have no chance if he tried fighting him with magic alone._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Virion, however, had cunning on his side. Time to play dirty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He dodged a blow, circling around so that his back was to the path he had been travelling. If he could make the Warlock believe he had the upper hand, Virion knew he would have a chance at besting him. Throwing a punch, Virion staged a stumble when his attack was blocked. Falling to the ground, he scrambled back along the path, dodging attacks as he went. Scrambling to his feet, Virion ran a bit, eyes scouring the ground for something of use before having to turn around to block another wave of fire from his attacker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________If this man was working for Calywen, then he knew Virion was a traitor. He probably thought Virion was a selfish coward, having run from his King when he found a safer alternative helping the King of Walinad. Virion could play into that. Turning again towards the path, Virion made it look like he was only interested in fleeing, only turning back to block the Warlock’s attacks and completely stopping his own. As he ran, his eyes searched the ground, calculating mind trying to find anything he could use as a weapon. When he spotted a fist sized reddish rock, he knew he had what he needed. Staging another tumble, he whipped around scrambled away from the Warlock, a skillful hand grabbing the rock as he came to a stop. He threw up a weak ward, using the distraction to silently transmute a metal tip onto the iron filled rock in his grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Please,” He pasted on a desperate expression, chest heaving. “Don’t kill me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The Warlock shattered his ward easily, grabbing Virion’s midriff and dragging him upward while preparing a deadly spell in his other hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I will let you king know how pathetically you begged me for your life.” The masked man taunted as he raised his hand to deliver the final blow. “I’m sure he will take great joy in your suffering.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At that, Virion smiled. “Yes, I’m sure he would. He grew into such a cruel man.” Swinging his arm around from behind his back, he plunged the metal tipped rock deep into the Warlock’s chest, the injury causing his spell to fizzle out as he fell to the ground. Standing over him, Virion used the man’s weakened state to bind him with wards, rendering him paralyzed. Leaning down, Virion removed his mask, staring at the dark haired man underneath. He grimaced, perturbed at the human’s rather mundane appearance. Nothing about him told the elven Warlock anything about who he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You have one last chance,” Virion growled, pressing his makeshift knife against the man’s neck, wards holding him in place. “If you tell me why you are here, and what you’re doing working for Calywen, I’ll heal your wounds and let you go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man coughed, blood spraying from his lips. “I care not for your King,” he spat, eyes steely as a smirk grew on his lips. “But you care for your human Warlock.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At that moment, a loud explosion sounded from the direction of the docks, and Virion’s blood ran cold as the man beneath him laughed weakly. “Wouldn’t you rather spend your time saving the girl rather than wasting it killing me? We had a welcome waiting for her on the ship.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________With a roared curse, Virion plunged the knife into the Warlock’s neck, dropping his wards and sprinting in the direction of the ships._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Shit shit shit,” he hissed as he ran. “Divines, please let her be okay.” Virion broke through the trees, heart falling at the sight of raging flames. The command ship was sinking, a huge hole gaping in its side, splintered beams sticking out like broken ribs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thyia!” Virion’s voice bellowed across the empty docks as he desperately ran towards the ship. His eyes searched frantically for any sign of his girlfriend as he approached the ship. Nothing. He could only see wicked flames, growing stronger by the second. Suddenly, Virion’s heart soared as his eyes alighted on the flaming form of a woman emerging from the bowls of the ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I WILL KILL YOU…” Thyia’s voice was distorted, her guttural scream echoing across the waters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Any hope Virion had was suddenly dashed as he realized what was happening. He sprinted forward once again, knowing he had to stop this at once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thyia!” he screamed as he ran. “Thyia stop! You’re draining your lifesource!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The flames around Thyia grew, the madness and power of her magic deafening her to his calls. Divines, Virion had never felt so slow as he sprinted towards her, feet carrying him as fast as they could go. “Thyia!” he shouted again, knowing it was pointless. “Thyia please!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Virion watched as Thyia began to raise herself above the water, eyes searching the docks for the source of her wrath. As he finally closed in on the end of the docks, Virion skidded to a stop and reached a hand out to the Warlock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thyia!” He shouted again, putting himself in her line of vision. “You have to stop this! You’re going to kill yourself!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As Thyia’s eyes landed on him, the flames around her flickered and fell back a bit. “Viri… Virion?” Her voice was quieter, the distorted echoing fading away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes love, it’s me!” Virion reached out again, throwing a ward over the top of the water and using it to step closer to her. “Please stop this, you’re hurting yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Thyia blinked, the white glaze of her magic disappearing from her eye. “Virion…” Virion felt a wave of relief was over him as he saw the magic around her begin to dissipate. “You’re…. Okay…” With those words, Thyia went limp, falling out of the air and plummeting towards the water, only caught by a ward Virion managed to throw out at the last second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thyia!” Virion’s panic surged back at full force, wards carrying him over the water until he could hover over her limp form. Mind scrambling, Virion quickly felt for a pulse, scooping her up into his arms. His heart clenched in relief as he found her pulse and saw her chest swell slightly with shallow breath. The relief was short lived however, when he noticed how faint the pulse was and how weakly her chest rose and fell with breath. She needed help, and quickly, if she was to survive this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Standing up, he sprinted back towards the village, his thoughts only on getting her to safety. He knew the Dinean elf could heal, and for once Virion cursed the fact that he had never learned. He had always considered it below him, a skill saved for those too weak for the battlefield, but now, there was nothing he wouldn’t give to have the ability to just keep Thyia breathing for one more second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Xiris save her.” he breathed a prayer as he ran towards the largest building in the village. “She is the most devout of your followers I have ever met,” he whispered under his breath. “Please, Xiris, you are the Divine of life, so please-- let her live.” As he spoke his quiet plea, he finally reached the doors of the building. Throwing a haphazard blast of magic to break through the door, he rushed inside with Thyia’s limp form dangling in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“MAGE!” He ignored the startled stares from the rest of the people in the house as he came to a stop in front of the Dinean elf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thyia!” Alwenn rushed to meet him, panic in her eyes when she saw Thyia’s state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Lifesource. She used it all!” there was no time for any explanation besides the necessary. “She is barely breathing!” He looked the Mage in the eye, desperation bleeding from his pleading look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We need to be quick.” Alwenn nodded, thankfully not pushing for any more information. “Do you know how to mirror your Surge?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Virion growled in frustration. “I'm not a healer, how would I know that?!” a desperate _“you think I wouldn’t have already tried?” _remained unspoken, but Alwenn seemed to hear it anyway.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I can’t use my surge, Virion.” she explained. “Her’s is corrupt. I need yours. Focus! I need your help!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Tell me what to do.” Virion conceded. They were going to have to put their own animosities aside if they wanted to save Thyia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Who… What...Alwenn?” Walinad’s King stuttered in confusion as Virion gently laid Thyia’s weak body on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Your Majesty, I will explain everything, but let me save her life first.” Alwenn’s tone left no room for argument._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Now that Thyia was out of his arms, Virion checked again for her pulse, leaning his ear down over her chest to listen for her breath. Virion felt ice pool in his veins when he found nothing.“She is not breathing!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Divines, no!” Alwenn collapsed beside him and put her hands above Thyia’s chest, murmuring a spell under her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Virion sat helplessly beside her, waiting for her instruction. As he waited, he couldn’t help but overhear the commotion behind him caused by when a soldier had come rushing in. Something about an attack on the inn, and Thyia’s mother going to take care of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The Walinad King’s voice stood out from amongst the rest. “The Inn? That’s where…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His Spymaster cut him off. “The High Priestess! I’m on it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Of course, _Virion snorted to himself. Only a boy as stupid as Walinad’s King would leave the trope of wounded preists unguarded during an attack.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Commander, where is the infirmary?” The Dinean’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, panic once again rising as he took in Thyia’s tired form. She looked so vulnerable and weak like this-- face slack and body lifeless. When she was conscious, Thyia was a force to be reckoned with, her ability and confidence far more than making up for her slight frame and gentle features. But like this, she just looked small and fragile, her stature making her look far younger than she was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Divines, Virion didn’t know what he would do without her. For years, Thyia had been the whole reason he fought. She had been an inspiring rival years before she had ever become a friend, and now, in just a few short weeks, she had become the brightest star in his universe. Calywen had been Virion’s first love, that was true, but compared to the ferocity and dedication in which Thyia loved, anything the Warlock had with Calywen paled in comparison. It felt unbalanced and empty now-- like Calywen had been doing Virion a favor by loving him. Maybe it had always felt that way, but it was Thyia’s passion that had made him see it. Without her, Virion lost any cause he was fighting for. Without her, Virion’s life would lose all mission. He would have to start from scratch, finding a will to live from nothing but ashes and rubble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Virion’s panic was interrupted when the Kag’ash placed a hand on his shoulder.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’ll carry her. Move.” Argandea had taken one look at Virion’s heaving shoulders and panicked eyes and knew he was in no shape to do anything besides listen to Alwenn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Virion opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again a second after. Nodding, he stepped aside and let the Kag’ash pick up Thyia’s prone form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The Commander led the way, Alwenn beside her as Virion trailed behind the Kag’ash. When the Commander opened a door, Alwenn pushed past and pulled back the sheets of an empty infirmary bed. The Commander shut the door behind them and Argandea set down Thyia’s spiritless form, Alwenn gesturing Virion to her side as he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I managed to stabilize her a bit, but we should still work quickly. It’s not good for her lifesource to be this weak for too long.” Alwenn sounded firm and steady, the authority in her voice steadying Virion a bit. She could tell him what to do to help, and Thyia would be okay. He didn’t have the luxury to let himself be shaken by all this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Just tell me what to do, Mage.” Virion sat down beside the infirmary bed, hands placed upward in his lap as he awaited instruction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Alwenn pulled up a chair, settling beside him. “To be honest, still I’m trying to figure out how to explain it to you.” the elf shook her head. “I used to teach a few things at the Magistracy, but the way Mages and Warlocks handle their Surges is so different… I don’t know if anything I say could apply.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Virion frowned. “I will admit, I have very little understanding of healing. They do teach it in the Aldwen military, but it’s very crude and haphazard. They save teaching any of the stronger practices to specific healers, normally those who are too weak to fight on the front lines.” He shook his head. “Now I regret never seeking to learn it. I can cauterize a wound, but I can’t do anything to help her.” Virion looked at his hands helplessly, despair pooling in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Well don’t give up yet,” Alwenn shook her head. “I just have to figure out how to teach you.” Turning towards Virion, she gestured to his hand. “May I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Virion raised an eyebrow but shrugged, forgoing any argument._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m thinking that if I demonstrate this to you, you might be able to feel it and relate it to something else you already know.” Alwenn picked up his hands, clasping it in her own and closing her eyes. “I don’t think I can actually give you any of my Surge because it’s not corrupt, but you might be able to feel what I’m trying to do.” Going silent, Alwenn focused her mind and let her surge flow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Virion felt as the Mage’s Surge crept into his hands, the energy from it different and lighter from any Warlock’s. It tingled as it spread through his fingertips, like a limb waking up. It was a peculiar feeling. “Hmm,” Virion drew his hand away, stretching and moving his fingers. “The feeling actually reminds me of something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Alwenn opened her eyes, smiling at Virion’s words. “Do you think you can replicate it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m… Not sure.” The Warlock frowned. “It reminds me of a tactic more advanced Warlock’s are taught. It’s used as an attack, actually. A way to weaken your opponent and gain the upper hand. It’s called Surge Stealing, and if you are strong enough, you can deplete a person of not only their Surge, but of their lifesource too. I’ve seen crueler Warlocks take captives with them into battle just to drain them of their lifesource to get a boost in power when it becomes convenient.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“That’s…. Terrible.” Alwenn’s voice was appalled, shock and disgust plain on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It is.” Virion agreed. “I’ve only ever used it to weaken struggling captives so they put up less of a fight. Which is actually why I was reminded of it when you tried sharing your Surge with me. I had to drain a Mage once,” Virion ignored Alwenn’s disgusted stare. “Just to weaken her, mind you. But her Surge felt very similar to yours. It was useless to me, like you said, but I don’t know… If I could figure out how to reverse engineer the process, I might be able to do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“That is… actually a great place to start.” Alwenn smiled an encouraging smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Virion looked over at Thyia’s form, taking her hand. “I actually tried to teach Surge Stealing to her, by the river at Rimeford castle. She was able to use my surge then, to cast simple fire spells. If she was awake, I know she could take whatever she needed from me, but… I’m not sure how to do it without Thyia actively trying to steal it from me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It’s not stealing if you give it to her. It will be a bit different, just because she’s not awake to draw from it herself, but it should give you a good idea on how to start.” Alwenn put her hand on Thyia’s forehead, checking her temperature and gently brushing stray hairs out of her face. “To those born with Surge, being without it is like not being able to breathe. Overusing your Surge and dipping into your life force feels a bit like drowning, if I’m being honest. If you’ve ever had to do that in a battle, I’m sure you understand what I mean. Our bodies crave Surge, and they’ll naturally try and take it in as if it were oxygen. All you have to do is open yourself up to her, align your Surge with hers, and her body will start to take what it needs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m hesitant to try, with her in such a fragile state.” Virion eyes were filled with a visible ache as he looked at Thyia. “If I accidentally draw upon her lifesource-- even the smallest bit-- I’m afraid I’ll kill her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Alwenn winced. “I understand your concern. If it’s any consolation, I’m pretty sure I could stabilize her if anything were to go wrong when you try, but if I’m being honest, I think it might be easier than you’re assuming.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How so?” Virion looked at her, a curious hope on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Well, like I mentioned, you need to try and align your Surge with hers.” Alwenn’s stare was calculating. “From the sound of it, you don’t take into account what someone’s Surge is like when you attempt Surge Stealing. You don’t seem to always take it to use it as your own. Lifesource can always be used to power a Surge, but you and I both know Mages and Warlocks cannot draw from each other. Mage’s Surges are too pure, and Warlocks’ too corrupt. When mirroring someone’s surge for healing purposes, Mages have to do their best to match their Surge to their patients. I guess it can be compared to matching blood types in non-magical healing practices. If the body does not recognize something as their own, they will not accept it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Alwenn looked between Thyia and Virion, something undetectable in her eyes. “You and Thyia have a really close bond. You knew her when her Surge was still inside her. You’ve felt it, and if you said she was already able to use yours, even just for simple flames… I think you will have an easier time mirroring hers than you expect.” Alwenn looked up, the odd look in her eyes nowhere to be seen. “To mirror her Surge, just focus on exactly what it feels like to you. Focus on what traits made her Surge feel unique, and try to bring them out in your own. When you feel like you have that essence, place your hand on her chest and push. Gently. Imagine your Surge flowing through you like water, and try and make it drip out through your fingers. This isn’t a forceful thing-- you shouldn’t feel any resistance. Just open yourself up and let your Surge pour out, and there shouldn’t be any chance of you hurting her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Virion soaked in the Mage’s instructions. “As long as I don’t try and force anything, I won’t hurt her?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Alwenn nodded. “Exactly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With a hesitant nod, the Warlock gently placed his hands over Thyia’s prone chest and closed his eyes. _What made her Surge unique… _Virion focused, trying to imitate the powerful burning that was so principal to Thyia’s Surge. He focused on her spark, the radiant and urgent pull of power. He focused on the breathtaking sensation he felt whenever he had the fortune to be hit with her magic in the past. The almost primal ferocity with which she had wielded her power. He focused on the passion that she still possessed, the wholeness with which she did things. The uncultivated ferocity with which she loved. The tenderness of her touch when she shared with him their quiet moments. Her spritely laugh when she teased him. The daring look in her eyes whenever she was presented with a challenge. The cold calculation in her eyes when met with danger. The hunger in her touch when she allowed herself the pleasure of letting herself love him. Virion imagined every single thing that he loved about the woman in front of him and he tried to conjure it up within himself. He let his love for her swell in his chest and mix with his Surge, visualizing it flowing through his arms and dripping out of his fingertips. He imagined his Surge flowing into Thyia’s chest and filling her with his love. He imagined her life reaching out to meet his magic, drawing it close like a hug.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You’re doing well, Virion!” The Mage’s voice brought him out of his reverie, eyes opening to see a warm glow spreading across Thyia’s body from where his hands were on top of her chest. He kept them there, eyes flicking to Alwenn in question. She smiled. “You should be okay to stop now. It seems like you’ve given her body plenty to work with to heal herself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Haltingly, Virion pulled his hands away, immediately missing the warmth of his lover’s skin. “She’s going to be okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yes,” Alwenn assured. “Your Surge was able to replace what she used of her life source. All we can do is wait for her body to repair itself. She will probably remain asleep for a few more hours, but she should be completely fine when she awakes, if not just a bit tired.” Reaching out a hand to gently pat his shoulder, Alwenn stood. “You did really well for a beginner. I’m going to go gather some supplies for a general healing potion just in case, something that can get her energy up when she wakes.” With a nod, she walked out the door, leaving the Warlock alone with the Kag’ash and Thyia’s mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Virion elected to ignore them both and gently picked up Thyia’s hand, leaning over her until his forehead rested on her chest. After a few minutes of silence, he heard the Gaelian clear her throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I… Never knew she had lost her Surge. I didn’t know that could happen.” The Commander’s voice was rough, a silent question hidden in her words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I didn’t either, until I met this one.” The Kag’ash gestured towards Thyia’s sleeping form. “I don’t know what caused it, but it must have been pretty crazy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Virion couldn’t help but scoff. “‘Pretty crazy’ does not even _begin _to cover it.” He looked up, a glare aimed toward the other man.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Argandea threw up his hands, placating. “I don’t doubt it. From what I’ve gathered, being the Court Mage is one of the simpler things she’s done. She must have amazing stories.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Virion sniffed. “No one but a select few people really know of all her accomplishments. She’s saved more people’s lives than everyone in this room combined, myself included. If she hadn’t done what she had done, this country would no longer exist, perhaps even our whole world. She is a General and a hero, and not even the people who asked for her help in the first place ever acknowledged it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Sounds to me like there might be more to the story then, Warlock.” The Commander’s words were harsh, a skeptical tone creeping in. “I know my daughter, and she is none of those things. Perhaps you give her more credit than she’s due.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A blistering flame of rage roared within Virion. Whipping around, Virion glowered at the woman. If looks could kill, she would have been dead ten times over. “You know _nothing _of what she is, Commander.” He spat. “Last I remember, you sent her away when she was naught but a child, not sparing her another thought until she dropped her sister’s corpse on your doorstep.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Don’t speak of her sister!” The Commander barked, anger and grief racing across her face. “You know nothing of what happened that day, and you shouldn’t speak on things you don't know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hey,” Argandea interjected, voice firm. “You two can continue your fight, but do it elsewhere.” He gestured to where Thyia lay, a pained look twisting across her features. “Let her rest. Go take this somewhere else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Virion scowled and stood. “He is right. If you wish to talk more about how you know nothing of your own daughter, we can talk in the room next door.” With that, he stalked out, Commander Ada’s presence not unnoticed behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Reaching the next closest door, Virion stepped inside, turning around only when he heard Ada close the door behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“To the contrary, Commander” Virion began where they left off. “I know more about what happened on that day than you ever did. I was her enemy, and yet Thyia trusted me with more of her story than she ever told you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I know enough!” Commander Ada thundered. “I know enough to know that she is a murderer and a heretic! She disobeyed me and my orders to go get a greater education at the Magistracy all to give it up for a cult! A damn cult full of fanatic heretics who corrupted her Surge even more. I thought the Magistracy could tame her Surge, make it pure and useful like a Mage’s. But she didn’t even give it a chance! She had to go and give it all to probably the first man who told her she was pretty.” Her voice was full of venom as she spat the last word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You can’t deny it was your actions that made her weak to the Veil’s influence.” Virion’s tone was civil, but a quiet rage burned in his chest. “She was a child, with a mother who was never satisfied with her. You can’t think she wouldn’t fall for the first person who told her she was enough. You were just unlucky enough that it was Elias, and not someone far less harmful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The commander growled. “She should have known better— she shouldn’t have dragged her sister into her mess. She was just a child.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“And Thyia was not?” Virion blinked, a cavalier callousness creeping into his voice. “She made a mistake, yes, and she feels immeasurable guilt for it. But she was a child, Commander, and you would be a fool to convince yourself that she knew better. If she did, it never would have happened.” He shook his head, fist clenching at his side. “She killed her sister, yes,” he looked into Ada’s eyes. “But you cannot claim to have had no hand in that. You drove her to it. It is your mistake just as much as it is hers.” His eyes glinted, unwavering stare seeming to dare the woman in front of him to disagree._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ada scowled. “Nothing can explain her killing her sister in cold blood.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“How do you know it was cold blood?” Virion dared. “Did you ever speak to her about it? Did you ever bother to ask what had happened? Did you ever try to learn how everything culminated at that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I wouldn’t have cared!” Ada threw up her hands. “She killed my daughter! She killed her only sister! She told us she killed her and then she left! She wouldn’t have told us even if we asked!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Don’t tell me you couldn’t have stopped her if you had bothered to try.” Virion scoffed. “You are a warrior-- a Commander and her mother. Don’t tell me she wouldn’t have stopped if you asked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“She’s always been disobedient, that one,” the Commander spat. “For all I know if I had asked her to stop, she would have ran away twice as fast.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Yes, see, that’s the thing,” Virion mocked. “For all you know. For all you know, she would have run. But did you try? I think it is increasingly clear that you do not _know _much about your daughter at all.” The warlock raised a challenging brow, looking the Commander dead in the eye. “Tell me, Mother of Thyia, did you try? Did you try to ask her? Or were you too busy crying over someone who was already dead, instead of reaching out to the one who was still alive? Were you too busy crying for the only child you ever truly cared for, only to toss your eldest into the dirt once again?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Commander Ada stood mouth agape. “How-- How dare you?!” She sputtered. “You know nothing of what I was like as a mother! You insolent, presumptuous--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I know enough!” Virion cut her off. “I. Know. Enough. After years of throw away comments, short stories, and stolen moments to know _exactly _how much you failed her as a mother! I know, because I was graced with enough fortune in my life to grow up with a mother who loved me! You could spend mere moments with Thyia and discurtain exactly how unloved she was as a child. I did not need to meet you to know you were a failure of a mother, but now after seeing you in person I see you are worse than I thought!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What mother would love a daughter who killed her sister-- most likely out of jealousy?” Ada flamed. “What mother could love a daughter as selfish and shallow and unloving as Thyia?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You know nothing of her love!” Virion felt his Surge crackle beneath his skin with his rage. “You know nothing of her love because you never bothered to give her even a scrap of her own! Why should she love a mother who hated her from the start? What child could love a mother who decided they would never be enough from the day they were born?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“SHE KILLED HER SISTER!” Ada’s explosion reverberated through the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Virion stilled, burning rage turning to ice in his veins. This woman was stubborn and unchangeable. Any effort to make her see the folly of her ways would be wasted on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Thyia has spent her whole life trying to atone for that sin. A sin she committed when she was still a naive child. She has fought battles far greater than you will _ever _see, and she has sacrificed the one thing most important to her to rectify that mistake. She gave up her surge to bind Thera’kith-- a child of Xiris, a powerful demon that your king tried to summon. She saved this entire country, perhaps even the world, and she has yet to receive even a simple thank you. She has just been met with even more ridicule and hatred and punishment, even from the people who should have had her back the most.” Virion was visibly angry now, fists clenched as he glowered at Ada. “It is not Thyia who is unworthy of your forgiveness, commander, but you who are unworthy of hers.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Virion stood up, animosity rolling off of him in waves. “You are a failure of a mother, and I hope your guilt haunts you forever, Gaelian.” He spat the word as if it were a slur, turning towards the door as he did. “Your actions have deprived her of more than she ever took from you, and I will never forgive you for that. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go make sure she is still breathing, something I wouldn’t even have to concern myself with if it weren’t for your ineptitude as a mother.” And with that, he stormed out the door, his cruel judgement laying heavy in the air behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________If nothing else good came of that outburst, Ada could at least be certain of one thing. Her daughter was loved. That man would never let harm befall her for as long as he breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ada just wasn’t sure if her daughter deserved it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________——————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Argandea let out a low whistle when Virion stepped outside the room. “Harsh, man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Virion scowled. “She deserves worse. I would have burned her alive if I hadn’t known Thyia would do the same to me if I tried.” He paused, looking to Thyia’s room and then back to the Kag’ash. “I thought you were watching her?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The man shrugged. “I knew she would be fine. I wanted to make sure you two, on the other hand, didn’t kill each other.” At that he shook his head, chuckling. “You know, I thought I hated you, but after all that I’m not so sure anymore. Anyone who stands up for Thyia like that is a friend of mine. She’s a good woman.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“That she is.” Virion still held his scowl. “And she is my woman. Don’t get any ideas.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Argandea let out a bellowing laugh. “I didn’t have the slightest intention, Warlock. I’m not that stupid. I prefer to keep my head un-barbecued, thank you very much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Virion frowned. “Good. As long as we are on the same page.” With a nod, he walked down the hall and disappeared into Thyia’s room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the ending was a little light compared to how i ended that argument, but i was too tired to try and change the pacing to make it flow a bit better. oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ u win some u lose some and what i have lost is sleep so farewell 
> 
> tbh i dont hate thyia's mother that much, i know she loved her in her own way. But as Rin herself put it-- _was it enough? _lmao i also have slight mommy issues so maybe this is projection__


End file.
